


Potion trouble.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Snape and farts don't mix. 'nuff said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Potion Trouble.  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Feedback: Feedback is very much welcomed.  
Archive: Ask me first.  
Rating: Rating PG for some gross stuff.  
Pairing(s): None.  
Summary: Snape and farts don't mix. 'nuff said.  
Notes: A fart challenge fic. Not one of my best ones. But it's funny.  
Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters that JKR created for a short time and I'm not receiving any money for this story. JKR is a Goddess for blessing us with them.

**Potion Trouble.**

Severus watched as the students filed into class two miserable hours with the Gryffindors and members of his House, his stomach was not feeling good since lunch and he couldn't go off to the bathroom till the two hours were up. He looked at the Gryffindors as they walked into the room. He glared at Neville Longbottom, who was so very infamous in his class that any potion that he even attempted the most simplest one would backfire on him and usually melt a cauldron or two. He was quick to praise Draco Malfoy with any of the potions that he did even if they were wrong. He quickly snapped at Potter and Longbottom to pair up for the potion that they were about to make.

"Now, begin to cut up your ingredients," spoke Severus, as he walked around the room watching everyone cut their ingredients up.

An hour into the Potion class, a strange sound was heard coming from someone. Everyone went silent as they looked around the room for anyone who looked even the slightest suspicious.

"Who did that?!" Snape snapped quickly, knowing full well that he was the one who did it.

Someone started to laugh, which got everyone laughing.

"Thirty points removed...Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy, Parkingson!" snapped Snape, glaring towards the students he snapped at. Another strange fart sound was heard as Snape realized the fart that he had just did was heralding another event that would require a change of robes if allowed to happen.

"Don't anyone move a muscle, if you move out of your seats, a 100 points shall be removed from your House and I don't bloody care if it's a Slytherin either," Snape growled off, as he walked stiff leggedly out of the room towards the bathroom.

Snape rushed into the bathroom and dropped his gray silk boxer shorts and sat down on the toilet. Snape moaned in relief as he reached for the toilet paper. "I hate diarrhea."

**This story is done.**


End file.
